The Arrival of the D-Reaper
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Set in 03! I'd read The Second Adventure and its prequel before reading this! How can the Chosen and the Tamers defeat the D-Reaper? With Bio-merging, Armor Digivolution, and the Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Sincerity, Light, Kindness, Protection, their partners, and each other.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**It comes across to me that this story is probably not going to be very long... **

**This story will be covering how Cyberdramon and Ryo became Justimon, The Originals helping in defeating the D-Reaper, etc. This story is probably not going to be even 10 chapters... :( I'm sorry... **

* * *

It had been a year since Oikawa's death…

The Digital World had been peaceful, as far as the Chosen knew.

But that wasn't the case, really…

Especially not when Izzy and Sam sent emails to everyone via their D-terminals while the two geniuses helped the entire world with the calculations for the arc.

_Ryo's probably returning. Anyone who can, head to the middle of Shinjuku park as quickly as you can. _

Everyone but Joe, the newest Chosen within Odaiba, Izzy, and Sam all made their way to Shinjuku park. The travel was quick, because of their Digimon, so they arrived around the same time as the other children's parents.

With a flash of light, the children and Ryo walked back into the Real World from the Arc that brought them home.

There were eight children, including Ryo, each with a Digimon partner… Though there were nine Digimon.

Ryo seemed to have noticed his group of friends, with their Digimon, so he and Monodramon headed for them instead of Mr. Akiyama, who had surprisingly arrived to bring Ryo home.

The group began to talk about what happened in the past year, with Gennai sending out DigiModify cards throughout the Real World; Ryo had the originals that Gennai and his counterparts had created. Ryo had also gained a new digivice; a D-Power. He explained that the Tamers all had D-powers, so they could use the cards. Ryo also explained that he made a few new friends; Takato Matsuki, the newest Gogglehead and partnered to Guilmon, Henry Wong and his partner Terriermon, Suzie Wong and her partner Lopmon, Rika Nonaka and her partner Renamon, Jeri Katou, Calumon, and the Leomon they had met four years ago; he had finally been reconfigured, but had been deleted while protecting Jeri, Kazu Shioda and his partner Guardromon, and Kenta Kitagawa, who was partnered with a MarineAngemon. Takato, Kazu, and Kenta seemed to be fans of the Original Digidestined, having seen them on the news four years ago during the Myotismon ordeal.

While they were talking, the Arc that had delivered the Tamers disintegrated.

"Ryo." A voice came from behind the group. Ryo turned.

"Dad…" he spoke softly, fully turning so he could face his father.

"Let's go back to Fukuoka." Mr. Akiyama said.

"I'd rather go to Odaiba or Tamachi." Ryo commented, "Preferably Tamachi. Its been awhile since I've seen Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji."

"Mama and Papa have told you that you can call them Ma and Pa, Ryo."

"That's right…" Ryo nodded, placing his hand on his chin, Monodramon mimicking him.

"We're going back home." Mr. Akiyama said firmly.

"My home is either with the Ichijouji's or with the Izumi's." Ryo said, "Besides, I'm getting a bad feeling about this…"

"We all are." Tai told Ryo, adjusting the pair of goggles he had gotten a few weeks before. They were identical to his old pair; Kari, Davis, and TK had bought them. Agumon was standing next to him.

"The Digital World nor the Real World is gonna be in peace…" Kari said. Gatomon was perched on her shoulder, and Wizardmon behind her.

Mr. Akiyama seemed appalled; Ryo HAD to go with him! It was about time the Akiyama's were an actual _family_. He and Ryo's mother had been so worried… The man sighed.

"Call as soon as you get to Ken's house, Ryo." he spoke, walking away.

"Probably won't!" Ryo exclaimed as he waved to his father. Mr. Akiyama sighed once again.

Ryo turned back to his friends.  
"Let's see what Takato and the others can do. Takato, Henry, and Rika can bio-merge, so they may be able to do this. We'll be on standby."

He turned to the Leaders and their seconds, "That okay with you, Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken?"

The four nodded.

"Let's go home for a bit." Mimi suggested, Palmon next to her, wearing Mimi's cowboy hat. The others nodded, and had the Digimon best and quickest for flight digivolve. Monodramon couldn't digivolve back to Cyberdramon, so Ryo and Monodramon rode on JewelBeemon with Ken.

* * *

The two arrived back at the Ichijouji residence while the three humans and two digimon in the apartment were watching a news broadcast about the D-Reaper infecting the city.

"We need to do something... " Sam spoke as the other two and their Digimon walked in from the terrace.

"We're on standby." Ryo informed his best friend. Sam sighed, and nodded.

They'd end up doing SOMETHING…

* * *

**Oh yeah. I've been sketching out the outfits for the Originals... For fun, of course.**

**Review, Fave, Follow! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Biomerge Activate!

**Biomerge... Activate! *3***

**Review reply: **

_Apollomon x Stingmon: __I really like your ideas for this story and the other two. I actually read this on Wattpad since I have the app for my story. Again love your writing looking forward to the next chapter_

**Arigatou! :D Wattpad is awesome... Arigatou again! Here's the next chapter! :D **

* * *

It had only been a day since Ryo had returned home. Since then, the news of the D-reaper skyrocketed.

The Chosen Children kept to their decision to allow the Tamers to deal with this threat, despite their wanting to deal with it themselves.

"I need to help!" Ryo exclaimed. He had been helping the Tamers ever since he met them… If only he could biomerge…

Once again, he was the only one without a special digivolution. Just an Ultimate-level digimon.

"Ryo… You'll be able to help soon, I'm sure." Mrs Ichijouji told him.

"I sure hope so, Mrs. Ichijouji." Ryo sighed. Ken and Sam were at school; Ryo took computer school nowadays.

Monodramon sat next to him; the dragon digimon had only been able to digivolve to Strikedramon since they arrived back in the Real world, so he barely even had that…

He heard a few screams from down below, on the street.

The Legendary Tamer ran out to the terrace, only to see that a Digimon had bio-emerged in Tamachi. It was a mega; A Spinomon.

"What're we gonna do, Ryo?" Mondoramon asked.

"Fight." Ryo replied, running to the elevator that would allow him to reach the ground floor. Monodramon followed behind.

* * *

"You ready, Monodramon?" Ryo asked his partner. Monodramon nodded. Ryo held up his D-Power, and it began to glow. His D-power, the original D-power, still had its power from when it was a digivice from his original adventure, and the power it had as a D-3.

_Monodramon digivolve to… Strikedramon!  
_"**Strike Fang!"**

Swiftly, Strikedramon was enveloped in flames and rammed into the Spinomon. It didn't do much, due to Strikedramon being a champion and Spinomon a mega. Ryo already could tell that he'd lose this, but he still could try.

He clenched his fist; he had to win this. He couldn't biomerge, or digivolve to Ultimate(Yet)... but he had to do this!

…!

Huh…? His D-power!

_**Biomerge… activate**_

Ryo found himself grinning. He could biomerge!

"Strikedramon!" he yelled, holding out his digivice.

_**Strikedramon biomerge digivolve to… Justimon!**_

Ryo… no. Justimon felt complete. He could biomerge!

He could win.

"**Trinity arm! Voltage blade!"**

He slashed at Spinomon just as the mega shot its blades that were on its back at him. Swiftly, he dodged, and attacked.

He was able to delete Spinomon in one blow.

Grinning as Ryo, he and his partner split.

..!

Cyberdramon was back! Knowing this, Ryo's grin got wider.

* * *

When Ken and Sam got home, they'd see that Ryo had left a note. He had gone to join the Tamers 'cause he could biomerge now. He'd email them once the final battle began.


	3. Chapter 3: A Promise Made to a Friend

**...**

**Two more chapters... My gods... **

* * *

They had gotten Ryo's email; the Harmonious Ones and Gennai had granted their digimon the ability to move freely within the D-Reaper.

It was time. Ryo had told them that the main point of this battle was not only to defeat the D-reaper, but also save a Tamer. Jeri Katou… Leomon's partner.

Using their crests, the Chosen Children digivolved to Ultimate and Mega, and worked on assisting the Tamers and Ryo in defeating the D-reaper, to less than no avail. The D-reaper could regenerate. Takato had gone to save Jeri.

Ryo's bright idea surprised everyone… but it was obvious to Sam and Ken. Their friend would do anything to win this battle. This generation was _his_.

If it wasn't for MegaGargomon, they would've lost. MegaGargomon and the Harmonious Ones helped them win this battle…

Against the thing Humans created. The D-reaper thought it was doing the right thing… the thing it was created to do.

* * *

"The park's never looked more beautiful." Henry spoke.

"DUDE! Everything looks beautiful! I could kiss the dirt!" Kazu shouted.

"Its finally over. We did it!" Rika said.

"Takato… I'm glad we're home." Guilmon told his human.

"Yeah… its good to be back. With the people you care about most." Takato said, catching Jeri's eye. Jeri suddenly gasped.

"Impmon!"

"Impmon… its good to see you." Renamon, Rika's partner, spoke.

"Yeah, well… uh… I just wanted you guys ta meet mah Tamers. Ai and Mako." Impmon spoke.

"Well… hello there." Renamon greeted.

"Um… Jeri… I-"

"Oh Impmon! I'm so glad you're alright! You have to believe me, I didn't want anyone to get hurt!"

"Jeri, will you… What I mean to say is… Could you ever forgive me?"

"Course."

Suddenly, all the digimon, even the Chosen Children's, began to glow.

"A… Agumon!"

"Tai… I feel funny…"

"Gabumon, what's wrong?!"

"I don't know, Matt!"

"Biyomon!"

"Sora…!"

"Pal… Palmon!"

"Mimi…"

"Gomamon!"

"Joe!"  
"Patamon!"  
"TK!"

"Gatomon…! Wizardmon…!"

"Kari!"

"Kunemon! Lunamon!"

"Sam!"

"What's going on…?!"

"Wormmon!"

"Izzy-han!"  
"T-Tentomon!"

"Veemon! Veemon, what's the matter?!"

"I dunno, Davis!"

"Hawkmon!"

"Yolei…!"

"Armadillomon!"

"Cody!"

"Takato… What's going on?!"  
"Guilmon! What's happening?!"

"I don't know…"

"Renamon…!"  
"I feel strange…"

"Henry…!"

"Terriermon!"  
"Cyberdramon!"

"Ryo… I'm… _fading…_"(XD Best part. I find Cyberdramon's voice while saying this hilarious.)

"..!"

"..! There you are, Henry-nii-san! Lopmon! Terriermon! I thought I- Daddy, what's wrong? Why are they growing so small…?" Suzie ran over.

"Dad, help us!"  
"Mr. Wong, why are Guilmon and the others Dedigivolving?"  
"**De**digivolving…? Dad, tell us! What's going on?!" Henry's voice cracked.

"Yeah, what's going on?!" Davis butted in.

"Henry, I… The whole world was in danger and there was only one way out. We had to take it. Even if it meant losing the Digimon." Mr. Wong spoke.

"What do you mean lose?! Where are they going?!" Ryo exclaimed, freaking out.

"They have to return to the Digital Plane or they'll disapear forever. Like the D-reaper. They were never meant for this world..."

"But Guilmon's meant to be with me! He's a part of me! I promised him we'll always be together… I promised!"  
"No… this can't be! I won't let it happen!"

"You knew about this, didn't you, Dad?! You knew this would happen when you scanned Terriermon!"

The Chosen were just… clutching onto their Digimon. From the originals, a single thought ran through their minds.

_Not again…_

From the second generation, another thought.

_Why is this happening?!_

"I had no other choice. The fate of the world was at stake. I couldn't let everything and everyone we love be destroyed, Henry!"

"Henry… Momentie…"

"Terriermon, no…" Terriermon's in-training form began to float away, "Don't go!"

"Renamon, stay! You can fight this, can't you?!"

"Rika… I'm know we'll see each other again one day."

Renamon's in-training began to float away too.

"No Renamon! Please! I love you!"

"Guil...mon…"

"We'll play again soon, won't we… Takato?"

"Yeah… yeah."

Takato let Guilmon's in-training go and float away.

"Guardromon, I love ya man!"

"MarineAngemon!"  
"Goodbye, Cyberdramon!"

The Chosen said the same to their digimon as Ryo did.

"Impmon, we'll miss you!"

"Thank you, Calumon!"

"Lopmon, don't go!"

"Momentie, Henry!"

"Stay strong, Rika!"

"Remember, Takato! You promised! You promiiiised! Takato!"

"Henry-nii… where'd they all go?! I want my Lopmon and Terriermon! I don't want them to go!" Suzie was crying at her older brother's side.

"Henry… I know it hurts now, son… but in time, it'll get better, you'll see."  
Henry looked at his father, and just shook his head.

"Oh… Henry I-" Mr. Wong collapsed to his knees, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"I promise, Guilmon… just you wait. We'll be together again soon."

The portal closed.

* * *

_**Even though I thought I'd never be the same… the world soon went back to normal, and eventually… so did I. **_

_**Life became exactly the way it was before I met Guilmon. Kazu still made bad jokes and Miss Nami still gave too much homework. **_

_**Sometimes I'd go by our old hangouts, just to see if he's there… I don't see why I bother... cause he never is. Izzy had given myself and the other Tamers D-terminals so we all could keep in touch…**_

_**Most times I'm okay but there's still something that bugs me. **_

_**The promise I made to a friend. **_

_**A promise… I don't think I can keep. **_

…

_**Actually, scratch that. **_

_**I think I'm gonna keep that promise after all.**_

After a few months of no Digimon partners… Takato Matsuki had found the portal open in the old shed where he used to hide Guilmon. Swiftly, he emailed everyone.

They could get their friends back!


	4. Chapter 4: We'll Find Our Partners

**I lied! DX **

**This story has at least seven more chapters beyond this one. I split everyone into groups so they could look for their partners easier. **

* * *

The_ portal is open again. Meet me at Shinjuku park. I'll take you to the entry point. _

_-Takato Matsuki_

Within the hour, the Chosen Children and the Tamers met up with the youngest gogglehead at Shinjuku park, the place where they said goodbye to their partners.

"C'mon!"

Once everyone arrived, Takato shot off to the old shed where he used to hide Guilmon.

"There. There's the portal." Takato spoke when they arrived, pointing to the tunnel Guilmon had dug.

In a blur, the originals and their second generation, minus Mr. Wheelchair-bound, rushed into the tunnel.

They wanted their best friends back.

Ken and Ryo would bring back Kunemon and Lunamon for Sam.

After all, ever since Digimon began to bio-emerge, the DigiPort had been unable to transport them to the Digital World.

* * *

It felt weird, entering the portal after so much time had passed. But it also…

Felt nice…

The Digital World was similar to a second home to the Chosen…

After all, they spent a lot of their time there, saving the world and all that. Especially since, during the original adventure, time in the Digital World was one day to the Real World's one minute.

Once exiting the portal, everyone ran off in groups.

Tai, Matt, Sora, Takato, and Jeri was Group 1.

Mimi, Joe and Izzy were Group 2.

TK, Yolei, Kari, Davis, and Cody were Group 3.

Ryo and Ken were Group 4.

Henry and Suzie were Group 5.

And Kazu and Kenta were Group 6.

They'd find their partners…


	5. Chapter 5: Group 1 Reunion

**The first group finds their Digimon! *3***

**I totally forgot about Rika XD She'll be finding Renamon offscreen :P **

* * *

Tai, Matt, Sora, Takato, and Jeri searched for their partners, and Calumon and Impmon, on File Island.

Eventually, they made it to the Primary Village, guessing that at least Guilmon, Gabumon, or Agumon would be there.

What they didn't expect was not only Guilmon, Gabumon, Agumon, AND Biyomon there, but ALSO Calumon and Impmon, both keeping watch over an egg.

The egg was covered with blue triangles, and was tinted a light blue. Almost instinctually, Jeri walked over to Calumon and Impmon; the closer she got to the egg the more it began to glow, until she finally touched it, it hatching into a Punimon.

"A Punimon... " Matt gasped. Jeri's eyes widened, as if she recognized the Digimon.

"Leomon…?" she murmured.

"Leomon?!" Takato exclaimed, running over.

"Jeri…" Punimon seemed to smile, "We meet again."

"Leomon!" Jeri exclaimed, hugging her partner close and crying.

"You still have a Lion's Heart… I'm proud of you, Jeri." Punimon told his partner as she buried him in a strong hug.

"I missed you, Leomon." Jeri said, smiling through her tears.

"Punimon…?" Impmon suddenly spoke up.

"Yes, Impmon?" Punimon replied as Jeri eased up on the hug.

"I'm sorry… for what I did." Impmon apologized, "I understand now."

"It is fine, Impmon." Punimon said, "You were blinded by power."

"Punimon…" Matt was the first to speak.

"Aah… three of the Chosen. It has been awhile, Taichi, Yamato, Sora." Punimon looked over to the three Chosen, their partners next to them, "Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon."

"It certainly has been a long time. Four years." Tai told his old friend, grinning. He was leaning on his orange dinosaur digimon.

"Tai! Getoff me!" Agumon yelped, pushing Tai off him. The fifteen-year old just laughed.

"Let's head to the meetup point." Takato spoke, Guilmon next to him. Calumon had moved so he was sitting on Guilmon's head. Impmon didn't leave Jeri's side.

"How's Ai and Mako?" Impmon asked the two Tamers.

"They're fine. They miss you though." Jeri replied. Impmon nodded.

Swiftly, the group left Primary Village with their digimon.

The meetup point was the riverside where the originals, minus Ryo and Ken, spent their first night in the Digital World.

It was also the riverside where the Originals first left the Digital World… Without their partners.


	6. Chapter 6: Ken and Ryo

**... I lied again. **

**The next chapter will be everyone meeting up at the riverside.**

**When I tried to write for the other groups, I got writers block, so I did Ryo and Ken. **

**So there are two chapters left. **

* * *

Ryo and Ken were traveling through the desert where they once fought Milleniummon.

Where Ken had gotten the Dark Spore.

If their digimon were waiting for them, they'd be here. Lunamon and Kunemon would've stayed with Wormmon and Cyberdramon, they knew.

The two boys walked through the desert, D-3 and D-Power in hand. Ryo would use his whip/leash thing he normally used on Cyberdramon when he got out of hand on any digimon that attacked from the dunes.

Eventually, they arrived in front of a small hunt made to withstand the sand and other unsavory bits of the desert.

Ken knew who lived here. It was a Mikemon friends with the BlackGatomon and BlackKudamon that he and Ryo had talked to after they woke up in Cutemon's care, all those years ago. Ken had also enslaved this Mikemon, but it was Mikemon's idea… it was a deal.

He'd enslave Mikemon if he let Cutemon, BlackGatomon, and BlackKudamon run free. He had agreed, but he regretted it.

Mikemon, however, wasn't angry. She had actually tried to befriend him during the small amount of time before the DigiPort had closed, forcing the Chosen and their digimon to stay in the Real World.

Wormmon, Kunemon, and Lunamon had easily befriended Mikemon, and they'd drag Cyberdramon with them. The digimon were easy to puzzle out, if you've known them for a long time, like Ken, Ryo, and Sam knew their Digimon.

Ken walked up to the door of the hut, and knocked once.

"Who is it?!" yelled out a tough, but feminine, voice.

"Ken!"

Swiftly, the door swung open, and the Second Ichijouji Genius was glomped by a large green silkworm.

"Ken-chan! I missed you, Ken-chan !" Wormmon exclaimed as he was being held by his partner. Ken chuckled, a small smile on his face.

"I missed you too, Wormmon." Ken spoke, hugging Wormmon tight.

Ryo was off having a reunion with Cyberdramon within the hut, and Kunemon and Lunamon were next to Mikemon.

"Where's Sam, Ken?" Lunamon asked her partner's Otouto.

"He couldn't fit into the portal." Ken explained, "So me and Ryo promised him that we'd bring you two back."

The two Digimon of Protection nodded once.

"Alright." Kunemon spoke, before climbing onto Ken's shoulder. Wormmon climbed so he was carefully on Ken's head, his normal perch stolen by the bee larva digimon. Lunamon simply smiled and readied herself for the walk to the coast, and then the trip by Whamon to the island of File.

It certainly would be awhile.

At least Cyberdramon could fly; that was an extra plus. And Wormmon could digivolve to Stingmon or Jewelbeemon to also fly.

Kunemon and Lunamon could digivolve to Flymon and Lekismon as well. So the time would be shortened, of course…


	7. Chapter 7: A Promise of Generations

***Tears up* Next chapter is the last of Tamers... **

_-LineBreaks-_

The groups of Chosen all walked to their chosen meeting point; Groups 1, 2, and 3 there before any other group, and Rika, Ken, and Ryo the last ones.

Tai and Matt were skipping stones over the river, and tossed a few to Sora and Ryo so they could join them.

The riverside was quiet for around an hour.

Once that hour was up, however, Tai was the one to speak up.

"You all ready to get home…?"

"Yeah." Takato.

"Let's head to Gennai's." Izzy's.

"Yeah. He'll know how to get us home." Mimi agreed, as she placed her pink cowboy hat on Palmon gently.

"Indeed." Izzy nodded. The group began to make their way to Gennai's house.

_-LineBreaks-_

And in a short amount of time, they were there.

And it turned out that the Harmonious Ones were able to re-activate the DigiPort. It just took a long time.

Grateful, the Chosen filed out of the Digital World using a nearby TV.

* * *

They ended up in Sam's room in Tamachi. The Tamers, Yolei, Cody, and Davis all glared at Ken and Ryo for setting the coordinates.

Sam just laughed, was glomped by his Digimon while he was on his wheelchair, and helped up his brother and best friend.

Cyberdramon had once again changed to Monodramon.

Soon, everything that had happened rushed back to the children and teens that proudly called themselves Chosen, or Tamers.

They had their friends back!

Their _digimon_.

So, while still in the resident First Ichijouji Genius's room, each of them teared up, and hugged their Digimon.

"I promised, didn't I Guilmon? I promised we'd play together again."

"You kept your promise, Takatomon," Guilmon relapsed into his old speech pattern, calling Takato 'Takatomon', "We're home! I'm so happy!" The Virus Dinosaur Digimon glomped his partner happily, causing everyone to laugh.

That's right…

With their partners…

This planet was truly home. It wasn't without them.

Their Digimon were a part of them.

And they always were. They were meant to be this way.

Three Generations of Chosen.

The Originals, who defeated Apocalymon. Sam's generation.

The Second Generation, who defeated MaloMyotismon. Ken's generation.

And the Third Generation, who defeated the D-reaper. Ryo's generation.

Their adventure would evolve.

But first…

The epilogue!


	8. Chapter 8: Look To Our Past: Epilogue

**This is the end of this story! **

_-LookToThePast-_

The_ Warriors are needed…_

_But not just the Legendary Warriors. Those of the Traits as well. _

_The Warriors of the Crests. _

_They are needed as well…_

_To defeat Cherubimon! To reclaim this world! _

_They will all have to look to the past, so the Digital World can look to our future! _

_Warriors! _

_Help us!_

A year later…

The Adventure evolves.

New Digivolutions…

For the Originals. Another Generation.

Its time to…

_Look to the past, as we head for the future_

_to reclaim the Digital World!_

_With faith in ourselves,_

_and trust in each other,_

_we live by the lessons we've learned!_

_As we work towards one solution, through a Spirit Evolution!_


End file.
